$ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 0 & 5 \\ 2 & 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 2 \\ 0 & 0 \\ 5 & 7\end{array}\right]$